The mysterious case of Sarah Williams
by Ashling13
Summary: Sarah Williams moves back in time to 1943 and has no clue why. It is then, when she discovers the truth about herself, her family and... Jareth? What is HE doing there? I took over the story from DianaDarkShadows though we worked on it together from the very beginning so :P
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sarah woke up on the wet grass at the edge of a dark forest. Her clothes in form of t-shirt and jeans were stained with water from the ground. Her raven black hair were wild. She surveyed the surroundings with her green eyes, gaining focus and looking terrified around herself. Where the hell was she now?

" who are you and just what are you doing here?" came a smooth voice behind her. Sarah turned around to see a young boy with black hair and equally black eyes. He wore black robes with a symbol on his right side of chest.

" I could ask you exactly the same. But, just tell me, where the hell am I?" Sarah stood up an found that the boy was very tall, at least 5,10. At least feet taller than herself.

" are you a muggle?" the boy ignored her question, looking at her curiously. He never hear a girl curse before. When the girl heard his question she looked at him surprised. The surprise turned quickly into anger.

" if this is Jareth's work I am going to kill him. I do not know what a muggle is, who YOU are, or where I am. So could you please explain them to me?" the boy smirked at her amused.

" you are at Hogwarts. Its a school for wizards..."

" ah, you mean the castle over there?" Sarah interrupted pointing at the school. The boy looked at her surprised.

" you can see it?" he asked bewildered. Sash shrugged.

" it's kind of hard to miss isn't it? Very beautiful if I may add. Ok so what country am I in?" the boy didn't know what to say. Who was she to not know where she was?

" we're in England" Sarah turned her gaze from the castle to the boy.

" shit. I am DEFINITELY killing Jareth. That stupid, arrogant..." the boy smirked and Sarah saw this narrowing her eyes.

" I wouldn't think this funny, considering that five minutes ago I was in LA!" she said with coldness. The boy looked at her thoughtfully.

" I am going to bring you to professor Dippet. I am sure he will know what to do with you. By the way, my name is Tom Riddle" Sarah smiled.

" nice to meet you. I am Sarah. Sarah Williams" the boy stared at her.

" Williams? But... They are supposed to be dead"

" and just HOW am I supposed to be dead?" Sarah asked quietly as she was led by Tom back to the castle.

" well, the whole family of Williams was supposed to be dead. Pity really, it was a very old and powerful family. Pure bloods to the end" Sarah silenced.

" maybe you mistaken my family for another Williams. You know it's a common surname" she said deeply in thought. What was a pure blood?

" pure blood is a witch with both witch parents. They are the worthy to learn magic in my opinion" Tom said as if reading her mind. Sash stopped and examined him closely.

" you must have had a terrible past to say that. That's a complete racism! It's like giving me less rights because I am a woman" she picked her pace, walking faster and more decidedly. Tom caught up easily and thought about the girl shocked.

" you have very bold opinions for your gender" he stated once again stopping Sarah in her tracks. She narrowed her eyes and glared daggers at the boy.

" why?" she whispered deadly. Tom shivered slightly.

" these days women aren't suppose to have such views. You know" Sarah sacred at the boy as if he were mad.

" what do you mean they aren't supposed to have such views. It's 21st century for gods sake!" the boy looked at her surprised.

" no Sarah... It's 1943" Sarah couldn't believe her ears.

"1943... JARETH GET YOUR ASS HERE , RIGHT NOW" she screamed making Tom cringe. By gods she had strong lungs. In the moments in glitter and sparkle appeared all glorious and powerful goblin king. He smirked down at Sarah.

" hello precious, what a beautiful scenery" Sarah gritted her teeth.

" save it goblin king. Why the hell am I in 1943? I don't even know if my grandmother was born!"

" what do you mean you don't know if your grandmother was born?" Tom quipped in. Sarah sent him an angry look.

" not your bloody business" she turned to Jareth expectantly, who was howling from laughter.

" why Sarah, its all you. I will take my Leave now but I will leave you a gift" Jareth focused on the boy and created a crystal orb. He tossed it at the surprised boy and while it flew he said to Sarah:

" he'll forget the encounter. Don't mention it to him for your safety" and disappeared. The crystal shattered without damaging Tom and in short seconds he forgot everything.

" who are you?" the boy asked eyeing Sarah suspiciously, making her sigh.

" could you just take me to the bloody castle? I need to talk to the headmaster"

* * *

Tom riddle was never so curious as he was now. Who was this girl? Where did she come from? He could feel power emanating from the girl, unknown power which attracted him to her like a moth to the fire. The boy left the beautiful girl before the headmaster's door and said the password. Sarah looked with awe as the doors opened revealing stairs. Decidedly, she climbed up them, followed by Tom, who quickly knocked on he wooden doors and after hearing the answer opened them and let Sarah pass before entering. At the headmasters raised eyebrows Tom quickly started to explain.

" I found this girl by the lake professor. She was unconscious at first but the when she woke up she asked me to take her to the castle" the headmaster nodded looking at Sarah suspiciously.

" what is your name?" he asked carefully. Sarah looked on the elder man and answered.

" Sarah Williams sir" headmaster looked at her carefully for a moment before concentrating on Tom.

" Tom be as nice as to call professor Dumbledore. I am sure he would like to hear this" the boy nodded and left, then motioned the girl to sit down. After doing so, Sarah looked closer at the headmaster of the school. He was a pale man, with white hair to his shoulders and short beard. His brown eyes examined her carefully. Minutes dragged around the room both in silence. Soon enough the doors opened once more to reveal another elder man who looked at her curiously with his blue twinkling eye. He had short grey hair and even shorter beard.

" what is it?" he asked curiously.

" come in Albus. We have some unexpected... Visitor" professor Dumbledore drew nearer to the girl, eyeing her curiously. Sarah squirmed in her seat uncomfortable by such attention.

" hello..."the man said.

" Sarah. Sarah Williams" she introduced herself politely eyeing the new professor.

" Williams? Interesting... Well my dear how did you come here" Sarah joined her hands resting them on her thighs and was at loss. How was she supposed to tell the two men that she came from the future? They would lock her up in asylum most likely. She took her chances though.

" well I am not quite sure if you would believe me, if I said that I appeared outside this school traveling in time by 67 years?" the professors exchanged glances surprised. A muggle traveling in time? Now THAT was interesting.

" 67 years?" the headmaster repeated. Sarah nodded slowly looking around before focusing on the man sitting I front of her and answering.

" from my calculations. Less then hour ago I was in LA where the year was 2010. Now I am stuck here" Dumbledore sat on the chair next to Sarah and looked deeply in thought.

" how should we trust you?" Armando Dippet asked slowly.

" why shouldn't you- ah 1943. World war 2" reality crashed into Sarah " oh god I am in the middle of the biggest war yet!" facts flooded Sarah's mind. Facts and curses. Sarah chewed her lip nervously thinking quickly and briefly over her situation.

" you seem to know something about this war. Seeing that you come for the future do you know when and who will end it?" tall professor that sat next to Sarah on the chair asked curiously.

" I studied world war 2... And 1 as well. Germany will lose and the Nazis will fall..." Sarah stopped abruptly. Hitler. Nazi's. Death camps. Her grand mother was killed in one of the death camps in 1942...

" what is it miss Williams?" Sarah chewed her lip once more and changed the topic.

" you... You aren't humans. At least normal humans aren't you? And this school... The boy was surprised that I saw it" Sarah murmured as if to herself thinking over quickly.

" you aren't Fae. You aren't vampires and werewolves. No you have magic around you" she continued murmuring earning a surprised glances from both men " ha, I know! You are wizards! That would explain it all" she said louder. The two professors exchanged intrigued glances.

" quite right my dear" Dumbledore said with a smile.

" figures. But that boy... He was dark. I could feel it on his skin" professor Dippet frowned, while Dumbledore eyed her curiously. This girl seemed to know what she was talking about. He had similar feelings and could do nothing but agree with her silently. Tom riddle was a favourite of many teachers including professor Dippet.

" Tom Riddle is a very talented, intelligent young man" Sarah nodded.

" no doubt. He looks like one" she said figuring that the headmaster was fond of the young man and didn't see through his facade. Though the second professor seemed to agree with her silently.

" okay, so... I will sum everything up. The year is 1943 month..."

" September" Dumbledore said.

" 1943 of September. I am in England in a school for wizards. I am in the middle of a war where a psychotic leader will kill more than 10 million innocents, let's ignore the figure of overall casualties. My questions are, why did I land here of all places, who sent me here and how I get back" Sarah frowned. She had to come back. She didn't belong in 1943.

" miss Williams we offer a sanctuary for now until you find out what to do next. Because you can see the castle, I would like to find if you are a witch as well" headmaster Dippet announced.

" hmm I don't think I am a witch, but if you want check me. Thank you for the offer, I would gladly take few days to organize myself" she said with a grateful smile.

" mister Riddle will await you at the bottom of the staircase he will lead you to your temporary room. I would also like him to be your guide around the castle" headmaster announced making both Sarah and Dumbledore frown. But Sarah did nothing but nod as she stood up.

" thank you sir. I hope I won't be a nuisance for long" with this she walked to the door and opened it softly to leave the room when Dumbledore added.

" you are no nuisance. No one should be in such a position as yourself" Sarah smiled, softly closing the doors behind her. Headmaster Dippet gave a quizzical look to professor Dumbledore.

" now this was interesting" the younger man nodded.

" there are things young miss Williams didn't tell. I could see it. It is safe to say that young miss Williams is a box full of mysteries. I wonder, if she is the descendant of the Williams family who disappeared hundred years ago"

* * *

Sarah joined Tom Riddle in the hallway where he waited, leaning over the wall with his hands crossed over his chest.

" I was told that you would take me to my room" Sarah said. Tom nodded and with an encouraging wave of hand he led Sarah through the corridors.

" what year are you in?" Sarah asked as they took the hundredth left turn.

" fifth year. You?" Sarah shook her head.

" I didn't come here to study. Though it must be quite something" she looked at the walls filled with moving portraits.

" now this is something I didn't see before" she murmured quietly, though Tom still heard it.

" so are you a muggle?" he asked with a note of despise on the last word. Sarah turned to him and shrugged.

" dunno. To tell you in secret, I have seen things and did things and felt things that shouldn't be seen, done and felt. Magic was only one of many. Though it is first time I heard that there is magic on earth" Tom stared at the girl who gazed upon one of the portraits, stopping suddenly.

" Hoggle!" she smiled as she walked up to the portrait of the small dwarf who looked at her in bewilderment.

" Sarah? What are you doing here?" Sarah laughed, forgetting about confused Tom.

" no idea. Though I will tell you that you were the last person I expected to see! I missed you. How are Ludo and sir Didymous?" as the girl continued to chat with the portrait, Tom was at complete loss. Who was this girl and who was this ' Hoggle'?

" he misses you" Tom heard and grew interested even more. He looked how Sarah's face hardened.

" he may leave me be. If he doesn't remember my last words he can come and I will say them once again" she said with anger, crossing her arms.

" I want to know what he done to me. Could you tell him that I want to speak to him later. There is something that he knows that I don't" Hoggle looked at her scared.

" but Sarah..."

" he has no power over me" Sarah interrupted him firmly " he would do well to remember that. Now go Hoggle, I will see you soon ok?" the dwarf hesitated than nodded and disappeared. Sarah turned and remembered that Tom was there throughout the whole time. His eyebrows were raised high and his dark eyes shone with curiosity. ' great' Sarah thought ' now I have to get rid if him too' Sarah sighed and said.

" before you ask, it's not your business. Now, please show me my room before I really lose it" Tom felt the power emanating from the girl and did nothing but nod and start walking again. Inside, he was boiling from curiosity. He swore to find out Sarah's secrets. And once he wanted something, he always got it.

When Sarah reached her room, she quickly bid Tom goodnight and closed the doors. She looked around to see small room with big king sized bed with a column at the every edge. Next to it there was a small night table upon which rested three white and thick candles. There was one window in the room, under which Sarah found a table with ink, feather and paper alongside with few candles. There were. Other door which led to the bathroom. Sarah looked on the bed and discovered a nightgown for which she was quite thankful. She changed quickly and cleaned herself in the bathroom. When she came out she wasn't startled to see Jareth laying on her bed.

" hello jareth. Words travel quickly" she greeted the king before pushing him of the bed.

" hello precious. How nice of you to remember me" Sarah sighed.

" cut the crap out jareth. I know that you know exactly what happened to me. You told me that it was me" jareth simply nodded, while moving to seat on the chair next to the table.

" and? Cut all the fun?" he teased, Sarah held her glare on him.

" knowledge has a price precious" Sarah paled.

' what is your price for what I want to know?" she asked. Jareth smirked at that, amused byte situation.

" one kiss from you. On the lips" jareth grinned. Sarah nodded slowly "okay, but first I would like you to bring Hoggle. I want to tell him something after our exchange. Its important" jareth thought for a long time, than grinning he clapped and Hoggle appeared.

" now tell me, who am I?" Sarah asked.

" your family was a special one. By the way sorry for your loss. You had magic inside you from the very beginning. You are a very powerful witch Sarah. Extremely actually, because you at the direct descendant of Salazar Slitherin and Godric Gryfindor" Hoggle gaped, though Sarah had no clue what that meant, while jareth continued " better not tell anyone this little fact precious. Now when you beat my labyrinth, you were bestowed certain abilities. You were given control over your dreams" Sarah frowned.

" this still doesn't explain-"

" I am getting to it. At the same time that you were in my labyrinth, the god of time took a liking in you and bestowed you with the gift of traveling in time" Sarah froze. This was too much of information.

" is there... Is there anything else?" she asked quietly.

" with your heritage you will discover quite a lot of abilities" Sarah nodded acknowledgeable. She sat on the edge deep in thought.

" if I made myself come here... I can make myself go back?" jareth shook his head.

" you are too weak. Perfect circumstances need to arise for you to travel it can take years precious. But you have Lao the time in the world now" Sarah looked at him quizzically.

" your immortal Sarah" Sarah turned her head and looked out though the window into the darkness.

" please leave me" she whispered.

" my price" jareth replied. Sarah raised her eyes at jareth and stood up.

" on the lips?" she asked. Jareth nodded.

" okay" Sarah walked towards jareth but in the last moment knelt down to Hoggle and kissed him slowly on the lips. The dwarf looked at her in bewilderment, his lips still hot from the kiss. Sarah stood back again and gave him a smile, while jareth boiled from anger.

" you know that this wasn't what I meant" he said, Niger dripping from him. Sarah laughed and tasked.

" but jareth you didn't say WHO I have to kiss. You really must be careful what you are saying" with this she waved on hoggle and when she looked again jareth was gone, and with him Hoggle.

" I really hope no harm will come to hoggle. Come to think of it, it was really selfish of me" she realized and with that she went to bed.

After an extremely sleepless night, Sarah took her time in dressing back and cleaning herself. Her mind was still on the conversation from the last night. Sarah analysed every part of the conversations, which brought her to the subject that she locked away when she arrived to Hogwarts. She still remembered Karen's scream of pain when she was hit with the green light. She remembered dads body falling on the ground. She remembered Toby's lifeless eyes. And most of all she remembered the surprise of the man, clothed in black upon seeing her. this caused her to disappear, no only rom the place but from the time itself.

There was a loud knock on the door, causing Sarah to jump. She walked to the doors and opened them, revealing Tom Riddle. The boy was dressed in the same black robes that he wore earlier and the smirk of his face looked as if it never left his face.

" good morning. Headmaster Dippet asked me to take you to him" Sarah stifled a yawn and nodded.

" thanks. Do you know what time it is?" she asked.

" around nine thirty" the boy answered and started to walk. Sarah followed him deeply in thought. She still analysed parts of the conversation.

" Tom... Salazar Slytherin... Did he have any special abilities?" Tom turned his head towards Sarah.

" yes, quite a few. He could talk with snakes for example" Sarah raised her eyebrows.

" really? So I hear you have some sort of house systems don't you? One of which is Slytherin?" the boy nodded " I bet you are in Slytherin" the boy nodded again. " can you talk to the snakes?" Tom hesitated. He wasn't sure if he could tell her, but he finally decided to nod.

" that's what I thought" Sarah murmured " so what are the other houses?"

" well" Tom started " there is Ravenclaw. It's where the clever people go. There is Huffelpuff, it's supposed to be a place where all the ' loyal' people stay but in my opinion it's just where the losers go" Sarah frowned " and there is Gryfindor as well. Stupid people who are supposed to be brave. But what is bravery without wisdom?" Tom sneered.

" that's not right to judge people by the house they are in. It's a stereotype and nothing is ever what it seems to be" Sarah replied startling Tom with her confidence in her belief.

" what do you know about what's right and what's wrong?" he asked coldly, thinking of hi past in particular.

" loads more than you I assure you. I had my lesson and I learned from it. It doesn't mean that if there is injustice in the world we should succumb to it. On the contrary. We should fight for it" Sarah fell silent. She did isn't want to offend the wizard and she feared tar the more she would say the more harm it would make. However, Tom was nothing but fascinated with her words. Never in his life did he hear a woman speak so boldly.

" here we are" he said after minutes of walking in the silence. Sarah thanked him and walked up the stairs into the headmaster's cabinet.

After knocking and hearing headmaster's voice to enter, Sarah opened the doors to see both professor Dippet and professor Dumbledore, sitting comfortably on the chair by the desk.

" come in my dear, I trust you slept well?" Sarah nodded, leaving the small fact that she didn't sleep all night. The professors however, saw the state that the girl was in. Dark circles underneath her eyes, slumped shoulders, yet they saw fire in her eyes, determination filling her.

" we need to discuss your future. We would like to check if you are a witch. To do that, we will place a spell on the wand which we will give you to see if you are indeed a with" Armando Dippet explained. Sarah nodded acknowledgeable.

" of course professor" and she walked to the table and reached for the wand that professor Dumbledore held out. When Sarah's hand came into contact with the wand, golden sparks and glitter swirled around the room, brightening the whole office. The thing was that it didn't stop after minute or two, the sparks continued burning endlessly. Finally, Sarah decided to return the wand to Dumbledore who looked at her curiously.

" that means I am a witch? And judging from your expressions the fact that the sparks didn't end is something unusual, which could possibly relate to the power of my magic?" the professors exchanged glances.

" she is a quick one I must say" Armando said to Dumbledore who nodded in agreement " yes miss Williams you are quite right" Sarah looked through the window deep in her thoughts.

"... Miss Williams?" Dumbledore brought Sarah back to earth.

" hmm, yes professor" she said waking up. The professor chuckled.

" I was just saying that, seeing your current situation it would be wise for you to stay and study at Hogwarts. Could you tell us the name of your ancestors. Your family? Maybe you are indeed a descendant of the old Williams family.

" of course sir. My grand grand mothers name was Diana Williams, she had two sisters Elizabeth and Sabrina. She married to a John Williams. Her parents were Wilhelm MoreWood and Dorothy Black. My grand grand fathers parents were Rowena Weasley and Paul Williams. That is as far as I know" professor Dippet nodded slowly.

" I remember some of these names. They are the part of the old Williams family. Your parents are..."

" Robert Williams and Linda Lovegood. They told me that they Met in a boarding school in England. Come to think of it, now I am absolutely certain that they were murdered by a wizard" she stated firmly, though in the end her voice grew quieter. She looked up at the professors who looked back at her questioningly.

" before I appeared here... I Was home with my parents and... My brother" Sarah swallowed tears back " we were eating dinner, normal day. But then he came. The man dressed in black his face under a black hood. Before I knew it, he killed my family, green light everywhere... I was in the kitchen but when I heard Karen's scream I run back to the dining room. When the man saw me, he stopped as if he were surprised to see me. Before he could do anything, I appeared here" she finished. Silence covered the room as the professors thought the story over.

" well it would seem that you have to stay here. Your family is gone for 100 years. No one ward of them" Sarah frowned.

" wait but you said that you knew my family. If they are gone for 100 years..." professor Dippet nodded.

" oh yes I was quite young then" he smiled at the stunned girl.

" back to the case, we need to sort you to your house now" Dumbledore announced and with a fickle the wand, an old hat appeared. Sarah gazed upon on untrustingly, realizing what she would have to do.

" do I have to wear it?" she asked just to confirm. Both professors nodded. Sarah sighed.

" we'll the quicker I do it the quicker it will be done" she said. Dumbledore stood up and with a hat in his hand he gently pulled it over her head.

"hmm, this one is a real hard one" Sarah heard the voice inside her head. She kept calm though " yes only you can hear me. Now, you really are a package full of magic. Time traveller, I see. Direct descendant to Salazar Slytherin AND Godric Gryffindor, too! Lots of talents and lots of magic. And to add all this, you are immortal! That's a treat. Sad past I see, and completed challenge. Your bravery and wisdom us for sure great but so is your cunningness and deceit. Treat for Slytherin. Loyalty to your family. Where to put you... Let it be... GRYFFINDOR!" the verdict was said aloud and Sarah felt the hats weight ease, when Dumbledore removed it from her head. Sarah gazed up on the older wizards and saw Dumbledore's proud face.

" Gryffindor just received beautiful addition to its house" he said smiling. The headmaster nodded in agreement.

" yes, yes, I certainly think so. Now, that we know where you belong, you will meet Mr Riddle who will take you to the Diagonal Alley for the shopping" meeting shocked glances and frowns from both Dumbledore and Sarah he continued.

" he is a prefect and I trust him. You will be placed in 5th year, I expect you to work hard" Sarah nodded solemnly.

" but, professor I have no money" the headmaster waved his hand dismissively.

" we give money for such cases as yours. Here the key to the vault. Tom knows how much you can take" Sarah nodded uncertain and reached out for the key.

" thank you sir. I am forever indebted to you" she whispered Putting the key in her pocket. And walked out of the office. She walked down the steps where Tom riddle waited. She walked towards him.

" it would seem That you are unfortunate enough to be forced to come with me to do the shopping for school. I am supposed to be in your year" Tom raised his eyebrows.

" my year? What house are you in?" he asked curiously, hoping it would be Slytherin.

" Gryffindor" she replied, seeing Tom's face twist in disdain.

" the hat... Really thought about putting me into Slytherin, but then it saw some characteristics that suited me better for Gryffindor" Sarah explained. Tom nodded and replied.

" that's too bad. Now let us go to the Diagonal alley. We have a long day before us" he sighed and Sarah accompanied him with the same.

" yes, I really do hate shopping"

* * *

Tom and Sarah were able to use a portkey to get to the diagonal alley, in the form of an old shoe. Sarah examined the portkey carefully before asking Tom.

" is every portkey some sort of junk?" Tom nodded but didn't say a word. He already told Sarah what a portkey does and how it works.

" I guess it's to ensure that the non magical folk won't be able to use it, am I right?" Tom nodded impressed. This girl was very quick and he liked it.

" your right" he said and he reached out his long hand to touch it. Sarah followed his example and also reached out. The moment they touched they disappeared.

The young wizards appeared on the diagonal alley. Sarah looked in awe around her. Tom smiled as he looked at the young witch.

" welcome to the Diagon alley" he said and Sarah smiled.

" this is by at the best shops I have ever seen" she laughed.

" come we need to get money for you" Sarah nodded and followed.

" do you keep money in a bank?" she asked.

" of course. Gringotts bank. It's run by the goblins" Sarah paled.

" goblins?" she asked quietly. Tom looked over at her intrigued.

" yes. Are you afraid of them?" Sarah shook her head.

" I am not sure how they will react upon seeing me" she answered. It was too much for Tom. For him Sarah was made out of endless layers of secrets. His curiosity was getting the better of him.

" why?" he asked but Sarah just shook her head. And continued to walk to the white building. The girl looked around curiously passing through different shops from wand shops to madam Malkin's cloth shops. Tom stayed next to her observing her reaction with amusement and fascination. This girl- she didn't behave like anyone he knew. He shook his head amused as he saw Sarah's face when she saw owls.

" do you have your own owl?" Sarah asked. Toms face-hardened.

" I don't own anything" he said shortly. Sarah looked at him sympathetically. She knew how much value can an object bring.

" neither do I. Not any more" she answered but he didn't have time to answer when they entered the bank. Sarah looked at the goblins puzzled. They were nothing like the goblins in the labyrinth. Though when she passed them they all looked p at her and bowed. Their reaction left Tom puzzled. They never bowed to any person. And here they were, and she- her beautiful green eyes looking at the goblins with surprise.

" of all the reactions I could think of..." she muttered quietly only Tom hearing her. They walked between two rows of continuous tables at the top. Sarah smiled at them gently and they exchanged the smiles showing out their sharp teeth. Finally Tom and Sarah reached the last table on which sat only one goblin. When he looked down he was caught surprised.

" lady Sarah" he greeted, bowing his head, and Sarah did the same " it's an honour to meet you finally my lady" Sarah smiled brightly at that, while Tom was simply lost.

" I am here to get some money from the Hogwarts vault" she said lightly. The goblin stared at her.

" my lady,bayou have your own vault!" it was Sarah's turn to stare.

" I... I do?" she asked bewildered. This wasn't what she imagined but oh we'll, better to go with the current.

" of course my lady. Every champion has one" Sarah raised her eyebrows.

" so there are more champions?" goblin shook their head.

" you're the only one so far. Now, Loneum will take you to your vault" Sarah nodded.

" thank you..."

" Joergon" Sarah smiled.

" thank you Joergon" and at this moment small goblin came to the room and bowed low before Sarah.

" please don't" Sarah asked and the goblin straightened up again.

"your name would be Loneum" the goblin nodded happily.

" yes my lady. I show you the vault" Sarah nodded at this and turned to stunned Tom.

" come Tom we don't have whole day" she smiled at him and Tom followed her puzzled.

The goblins opened the doors for Sarah and Tom and bowed to Sarah.

" please don't bow towards me. I am your equal not superior" Sarah called out to the group of goblins who looked at her in bewilderment before commenting.

" queenie too kind..."

" queenie our equal?"

" lady too kind..." Sarah shook her head at the goblins.

" I am no queen and you know it. But thank you" she smiled at them gently and moved forward to the small cart. Loneum sat in front, while Tom and Sarah sat in the back. The cart started, increasing the speed to almost unnatural. Sarah looked amused on the swirling colours, oblivious to he fact that Tom stared only at her. She had much too much fun. Finally the cart slowed down and the goblin walked out.

" Vault 13. Come lady Sarah" Sarah and Tom also stood up, still a little dizzy after the ride.

" Are you some kind of royalty?" Tom whispered to Sarah who laughed and shook her head.

" Not likely. Though I do feel bad when they bow to me for no reason" Sarah whispered back. Tom didn't have time to respond, when Loneum opened the doors of the vault and Sarah accompanied with Tom entered. Their mouths dropped open at the sight of piles of money. The vault was enormous and filled with golden silver and bronze piles.

" This… This couldn't be mine" Sarah whispered in awe. Tom on the other side felt sad. This girl was powerful, intelligent and beautiful but also rich. And he? He was just Tom Riddle a poor orphan, with power that is true, and he was handsome. But that was it. He felt anger boil in him. If only he had a wizard father…

Sarah walked over to the piles, not daring to touch them. She turned to the small goblins.

" Can I really take some?" she asked unbelievingly. Goblin smiled and nodded.

" Of course. It's all yours. You are the champion. You deserve it" Tom was confused. This was the second time he heard Sarah being called a champion. But a champion of what? He had to find out. He WILL find out.

Meanwhile, Sarah took out the small bag and opened it. The bag was simple it was dark purple made from soft material. Inside there was only one hole, in which she would put money. Sarah went to the pile of golden coins and took five full grasps of them. She then took two grasps of silver coins and one grasp of bronze. Tom had told her which is which so she had no problem in recognising them. When she was done she smiled at Tom and l said.

" We should go. We have a lot of shopping to do" Tom nodded stiffly and they went back to the cart.

After going out from the bank, Tom took Sarah to the Ollivander's wand shop. They entered the small dark shop, filled with shelves full of wands. But there was no one there apart from there.

"Hello?" Sarah called out and momentarily she heard the sound of rushing stairs. She looked to the source of the sound and looked startled at the old man who looked at her with shining eyes.

"Impossible…" He whispered " Young miss Sarah Williams. How long was it since I met your parents" Sarah looked at him confused. But she was from the future! How could this man know her parents?

"Your father, Robert Williams had a wand ten inches, very smooth with the phoenix hair. Very good for transfiguration. Your mother, beautiful Linda Williams, she had nine inches with hair of the unicorn. Perfect for charms" The man drew nearer to the counter and examined Sarah carefully.

" You look a lot like your mother I must say" Sarah took a step forward.

" How on earth do you know my parents?" the shopkeeper smiled.

" I know one of your secrets miss Williams. You see I never forget a face. Even if it was meant for me to see in the future" he ended meaningful. Sarah understood. This man could somehow see future. That's why he knew her name. Quite clever.

" Uhm. I believe I understand" She replied.

" Now. Lets get to business" Sarah smiled uncertainly. Ollivander walked to one of the shelves and picked one of the wands. He walked back to Sarah and opened the box taking out long brown wand.

" Six inches, gentle handle. Dragon's heart core. Good for transfiguration what is your wand hand"

" I am left handed if that is what you mean" Ollivander nodded and passed the wand to Sarah, who took it carefully into her left hand. The moment that she touched the wand the shelves with wands exploded.

" NO, definitely not" Sarah passed the wand back to the old wizard careful not to make anything explode. Ollivander gave her wand after wand, neither worked.

" By merlin, you are the worst client I had! And I thought tom was bad enough!" Sarah looked back at Tom, who had a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up. Not funny" She hissed with a small smile but raised his hands in a mock surrender. Meanwhile Ollivander took out another wand, this time he hesitated before going back to his client. His face became nostalgic as he stared into distance. He returned to Sarah and opened the box taking out very long wand perfectly straight.

"Fifteen inches. The wood is from Ashoka tree. The core… I have only one wand such as this. The core is from a Fae folk hair. Very powerful" he passed the wand to Sarah who took it into her hand and felt warmth travel through her body, lighting up the room. Tom and Ollivander looked at her with astonishment as wind blew around the small shop. Sarah looked back at Ollivander.

" Whose hair is it?" She asked.

" High king Oberon's, king of all Faeire" Sarah sighed. Why did everything always had to lead back to the one place I didn't want to remember?

" How much?"

" 20 galleons please" Sarah opened the bag and gave the shopkeeper the money.

Throughout the day, Sarah and Tom bought everything they needed in clothes and books and cauldrons, inks and quills. Sarah bought Tom ice cream and they sat in the café deleting in the sweet. All that was bought was transferred to Sarah's new bedchambers so that she had free hands. When they walked into the zoological shop, Sarah saw how Tom's face clouded.

" Tom, if you could have an animal which one would you have?" Tom looked at her surprised, but then looked out and pointed on the black owl with big orange eyes.

" This one probably" He said with longing in his voice. Sarah looked around for her own owl ad her heart sped when she saw big snow-white owl with beautiful green eyes with golden spots. Just like my eyes, Sarah thought.

" Sir? I would like this one" She pointed at the white owl " And this one" She pointed on the black owl.

" Two owls?" the shopkeeper asked surprised.

" Its for my friend" she said pointing at Tom who looked around unaware. The shopkeeper smiled at this.

" Yes he looks like he needs it. That will be 58 galleons and 18 knuts" Sarah paid and took two cages. She walked to Tom and said.

"This one is for me" she said" And this one is for you" Tom turned and looked at the same black owl that he admired before. He was caught of his guard and his calm façade crumbled. Sarah saw mixtures of emotions. Joy, suspicion ad unbelief were one of many.

" I… I cant" He said. Sarah didn't take no for an answer instead pushed the cage with the owl into Tom's hand.

" I bought it. It's a present for you from me as a thank you. And anyway, what would I do with two owls? If you don't take it, I will take it as an insult" She smiled, as Tom gripped the cage uncertain for the first time. Sarah smiled warmly at him, and they made their way back to Hogwarts. For the first time in his life, Tom Marvolo Riddle felt happy.

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know. I have four other stories and I write something completely different. But I couldn't rid myself of Tom riddle I had to write a story about him. If you want next chapter I need at least three reviews please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Sarah woke up on the next day after shopping in the Diagon alley, she could feel her leg muscles burn after the hours of walking around the shop, looking, selecting, measuring and checking her school materials. Sarah opened her green eyes, accustoming to the delicate sunrays filling the room. She shared the room with two other girls both from the fifth year. Dorea Black was a tall girl with long black hair and sparkling blue eyes. When she was sorted into Gryffindor, her family stopped any contact with her, receiving her only for summer holidays, when they kept her locked in her room. The second girl was named Ellie Finnigan. She on the other head was quite short with light brown hair and brown eyes. Both girls tried to get t know with Sarah, tried to be nice to her, but Sarah never was a type who easily befriended others. With her ever-distant gaze the girls were quickly fed up with the new girl and after delivering her to the great hall, they left her to join their own small group of friends where they would gossip about her. But Sarah didn't mind, she was used to being alone. She liked being alone, and her only friend would be Toby… poor Toby.

Sarah swallowed tears back her throat and took few calming breaths. She sat down in the empty place away from everyone and with her face soft and thoughtful she sat down and looked on the food. There was everything she could think of, from toasts to some queer looking cereals and juices. She nibbled a bit on her French toast and a juice, which very much resembled a pumpkin juice deeply in thought. After all, the girl found herself in very strange situation. How many people could say that they were witches and/or wizards?

Meanwhile, across the room, Tom Riddle sat in the circle of his companions. They weren't really his friends; Tom didn't even know what friendship meant. But they were really useful one way or another. Right now they were talking in bored voices about the news in the school. When a blond boy, Malfoy, started to talk about the new girl, it caught Tom's attention.

" No one knows who she is or were she comes from. But it is said she comes from the old Williams family. Why did she end up in the Gryffindor then?" The tall blond spoke with arrogant voice, while the rest of the circle listened curiously.

" It is said she came here two days ago, and people say that she comes from far away, like America" Tom shook his head mentally. Nothing that he didn't know.

" Do you think she could risk our plans?" another boy, this time bronze haired asked. All eyes focused on Tom who shook his head slowly.

" I encountered the girl. I could feel that she is quite powerful, but I don't think she will do anything which would have any influence on us" The blond boy looked carefully on Sarah, who looked thoughtfully into the distance.

" Doesn't seem dangerous that one. Anyhow, even if she discovered something, she doesn't seem to make friends with anyone" few other boys looked at the girl and nodded their heads. Suddenly, the girl seemed to wake up, feeling their stares, she gave them her own, cold and calm. The boys were startled, quickly looking back on their breakfast; only Tom saw a small smile of amusement on the beautiful raven-haired girl. He looked back at eight of his fellow companions and saw how they looked down and in some cases where quite flushed.

"Well, well, She gave you one stare and here you are. Eight wizards studying magic for years, hiding behind the table. Still think she isn't dangerous Malfoy?" the blond boy in question flushed further, anger creeping into his eyes, quickly disappearing after the boy controlled himself.

" We should find out more about this girl," he suggested to Tom who nodded.

" Yes, that is my aim. The girl is new to this world, though when I talked with her, she seemed to be the kind of person who had seen a lot in her life. Anyhow, being the best student in potions and transfiguration, I am sure teachers will pick me to teach her. And that will be our chance" some of the boys smiled, while others frowned. But all knew this: Once Tom Riddle found his eyes on a victim; he didn't stop before finishing him.

Sarah finished her breakfast and was about to stand up, when Dumbledore walked up to her with a piece of paper in his hands. Sarah looked at the elder wizard with curiosity as he stopped before her.

" Good morning miss Williams, I trust you slept well?" Sarah only nodded.

" Good morning professor. I just wanted to come to talk to you. My lessons…" Dumbledore smiled kindly and gave her the paper.

" This is your timetable. I believe one of your problems is solved" Sarah examined her timetable and smiled to the professor.

" One solution leads only to more problems" She replied.

" Quite so. Now you don't have much time to your first lesson" Sarah nodded and bid the professor farewell, leaving the room. The rest of the students looked curiously at the exchange before going back to their breakfast. Only nine heads were still turned towards the doors, through which Sarah had just walked.

* * *

As Sarah returned to her dormitory she examined her timetable carefully.

Monday: Potions (Slytherin), Astrology (Huffelpuff), History of magic (Huffelpuff)

Tuesday: Charms (Ravenclaw), Transfiguration (Slytherin),

Wednesday: Transfigurations (Slytherin)

Thursday: Divination (Huffelpuff), Defence against dark arts (Ravenclaw), Potions (Slytherin)

Friday: Defence against dark arts (Ravenclaw), Herbology (Huffelpuff), care of magical creatures (Ravenclaw)

Hmm, not good. Today was Tuesday meaning Sarah would spend whole afternoon with the Slytherins. With Tom. Sarah thought about the boy, not really knowing what to think of him. He behaved like a perfect gentleman; she felt compassion when she remembered that her was an orphan. Poor and alone. Yet whenever she was near him, she could feel dark aura oozing around him, she could smell Hollyhock, poppies and orange lily*. Sarah felt people's moods and characters through the flowers. Whenever she was near a person, she would feel a faint small of flowers and see their image in front if her eyes when she experienced this for the first time, Sarah decided to learn the meanings of flowers. But what she felt on Riddle wasn't good. She felt his hatred when he spoke of muggles, Ambition, but most importantly death. The smell of poppies filled her when Tom talked of his past. Poppies were there when he talked of muggles.

Sarah was ready to go, when she heard it. A whisper.

_I am coming for you_

It sounded like a hiss, cold and emotionless. Sarah shivered involuntary. The sound seemed to come from the walls.

_You cannot escape from me_

The voice continued. Sarah looked around knowing there was no one there apart from her. She took her bag filled with books, ink and quill and walked down to the stairs into common room. No one here as well. Sarah walked out to the corridors and heard the voice again.

_I see you_

Sarah shivered. The voice was going away from her and she followed it, curiosity getting better of her. The girl convinced herself that she wasn't scared, instead walked down the corridors until she heard a sound of crying coming from the girl's bathroom. Cautiously she walked to the doors and opened it slightly so she could take a peak inside. There on the floor sat a weeping girl. She was short and had long blond hair. The girl had blue eyes and wore big black glasses. Sarah felt dizzy from the smell of aloe. Grief. Sarah opened the doors more and entered carefully the bathroom.

" Are you okay?" she asked softly, startling the girl.

" Did you come to laugh at me as well?" young girl sobbed. Sarah raised her eyebrows and walked to the girl, sitting next to her on the cold floor.

" Is that why you are sad? No I would never laugh of people. Why would someone laugh you off?" The girl looked up at her distrust in her eyes.

" Because of my looks" She whispered ad looked down. Sarah nodded understanding.

" I see. Well, I don't understand why such strong woman like you is sitting on this cold floor, alone and crying. You are above those who laugh you off" The girl looked at her surprised, and Sarah smiled at her kindly " you know, if someone is laughing you of, its usually because they are jealous. What is your name?" The girl brushed tears from her cheeks and smiled shyly.

" Myrtle" Sarah smiled back.

" Hi, My name is Sarah. What house are you in?" the girl got infected from Sarah's smile, her mood changing dramatically.

" I am in Ravenclaw. I hope you are in Ravenclaw too" Sarah shook her head sadly.

" No I am in Gryffindor. But tell you what" She added, seeing the younger girl sadden. I will seat at the back of the table and you will join me, how about it?" Myrtle looked at her hopeful yet distrusting.

" You would like me to sit with you?" Sarah's smile widened.

" Of course. Just like you I have no friends, and it would be good to spend time with someone clever" Myrtle blushed at the complement.

" What? I am sure you are very clever if people are mean to you. That's what happens when you are a genius" Sarah sighed dramatically, making Myrtle giggle.

"I don't know… I just love riddle that's all. I always loved them" Sarah nodded in understanding.

" Its just like I love fantasy. I actually got into a lot of troubles because I liked it so much, but it's a story for another time" Myrtle giggled.

" Now, lessons start in couple of minutes, and I still don't know where my charms lesson is. Could you take me there?" Sarah nodded eagerly and both girls stood up picking up their bags and walking together out of the bathroom. Neither of the girls knew that tall boy with black hair listened to their conversation hiding in one of the cabins. Tom Riddle could not only fell repulsion towards the mudblood Myrtle but also a pang of jealousy, which he quickly dismissed from his thoughts. Something had to be done with the moaning Myrtle.

* * *

Sarah reached the charms room with five minutes spare. She thanked Myrtle kindly and told her that they would meet in the great hall during lunch. With this she walked into the empty classroom, with only the teacher present. Sarah walked to the small goblin like man with few white strands of white hair and wrinkled face.

" Uhm, sir?" She caught his attention. The professor who was currently writing something down looked up at her and gave something resembling to a smile.

" Hello dear. You must be the new student. Sarah Williams" Sarah nodded and the professor continued.

" You may call me professor Flitwick. I come to understand that you never learned any magic?" Sarah shook her head.

" Well I am going to pair you up with my best student, Dorea Black. She will be your mentor until you catch up" Sarah nodded again.

" Now, we still have a few minutes, so if you would like to take your place, over there" He pointed on the place and Sarah wordlessly walked over to her new place. To be truthful, she was scared a bit. It was her first lesson, and dark thoughts loomed around her head. What if she was rubbish? Or she wouldn't be able to perform any magic?

Soon enough, students began to flood the classroom, sending quizzical looks towards Sarah. When Dorea Black entered, professor Flitwick waved towards her and told her that she would mentor Sarah, then sent her to seat next to Sarah.

" Hi" Dorea send her a bright smile. Sarah replied with a smaller, when she felt yellow carnation. Disdain. Just perfect. Her first day and she seemed to make a bad impression already. Sarah was quick, she had to admit.

" Hi" she replied.

" Class, today we have one more addition to our class, Sarah Williams. I want you to behave well towards her and help her whenever you are asked" All faces turned towards Sarah, who drifted again, swimming in her fantasies, unaware, what's happening. She kept thinking about the times when she would play with Toby in the park after her adventure in the Labyrinth and of her labyrinth friends she had left behind.

"… Now class off you go. Ms. Black you will teach Ms. Williams the basic spells" Dorea nodded stiffly and turned to Sarah.

" So, you never learned magic before?" Sarah looked at the girl before her and nodded.

" I guess so" She replied. Dorea, upon seeing that Sarah would add nothing more, sighed.

" Ok, lets get you started. The first spell we are going to learn is Wingardium Leviosa, levitating spell" Sarah nodded, listening to Dorea intently.

" First you have to take your wand. You swish and flick, then say Wingardium Leviosa. Like this" Dorea took an apple from her bag and positioned it at the top of her desk. Then she swished and flicked her wand and said:

"Wingardium Leviosa" And the apple started to levitate upwards. Dorea expected Sarah to stare at the apple bewildered; instead she saw curiosity written on her face. She took out her quill and muttered.

" Swish and flick… right then" She straighten back and pointing at the quill swished and flicked and flicked her wand and thought in her mind 'Wingardium Leviosa' and the quill began to rise steadily upwards. Dorea gasped at this. Not only did Sarah do this in her first attempt but also she didn't speak the words out. Jealousy poured throughout her and Sarah let the quill rest back in its place on the desk, before looking back at Dorea.

" So… What's next?"

After the lesson, Dorea left Sarah as quickly as she could to tell everything to Ellie and the rest, leaving Sarah alone again. But it was lunch now, and Sarah strolled over to the great hall and saw Myrtle standing before the big doors uncertainly. Sarah saw the girl fighting with tears and when she saw Sarah she smiled widely. Sarah exchanged the mile and walked over to the younger girl, only to be stopped by Tom and two of his companions.

" Tom" She acknowledged, her smile dropping. She looked at Myrtle with reassuring gaze and focused back on Tom.

" Hello Sarah. We were wondering if you would like to join us to go outside after lunch" Tom replied focusing on Sarah.

" I am sorry Tom, but Myrtle…"

" She is just a second year. And a mudblood at that" The blond boy said. Sarah looked at him coldly.

" I don't know what mudblood means, but from hearing it, I know its offensive. You aren't much better if you call her, or anyone else with such a word" The blond boy flushed from anger, but Sarah's piercing stare silenced him.

" This girl is just like me when I was her age. By offending her, you offend me, and trust me, you don't want to get on my bad side" She looked back at Tom and the brown haired boy.

" Well it was nice to see you. And…" Here she looked at the brown haired boy.

" Alfred" he introduced himself.

" Nice meeting you Alfred. Now if you excuse me" Sarah walked away from the boys towards the smaller girl who awaited her with big eyes. Myrtle heard everything, but still couldn't believe the word of it.

" This one is really feisty" Alfred remarked with a smile. Tom looked at him thoughtful, while Malfoy exploded with rage.

" Insufferable wench" Tom tsked at him.

" Better not insult her Malfoy. Can you not feel the power she has? This really starts to interest me" both boys looked at their leader surprised.

" She declined our proposition. She was lucky that we even thought of her. She is a Gryffindor after all" Malfoy remarked.

" That's exactly what I expected of her" Tom replied.

* * *

"I can't believe you said all this to Malfoy!" Myrtle squeaked as they sat together at the back of the Gryffindor table. Sarah laughed at this and replied.

" Well, he had no right. What is mudblood anyway?" Myrtle looked down on her plate, suddenly quiet.

" Its… its when a witch or wizard doesn't have parents that are magical" She whispered and Sarah heard shame in her voice.

" There is nothing you can be ashamed of. What is the difference if your parents are full magical beings or not? Hell, I think that you are twice as good as Malfoy, if not thrice!" Myrtle raised her eyes to meet Sarah and they both smiled.

" Now, tell me how was your lesson?" Sarah asked.

" Well, I had transfiguration with professor Dumbledore. I love these lessons they are very interesting" Sarah was surprised at this amount of enthusiasm. She could feel it on Myrtle, she smelled crocus on her and smiled at this.

" I gather you like transfiguration the most as a subject?" Myrtle nodded.

" I love all subjects really. I love learning new things and all lessons give me so much" Ah, here was the Ravenclaw trait. Sarah sipped her pumpkin juice.

" Could you show me to the library later on?" She asked Myrtle who quickly nodded. The girls chatted until they finished eating. It was then that they stood up and walked out of the dining room. Tom followed them with his eyes. After they disappeared her muttered to one of the boys.

" Oliver follow them. I want to know exactly where they are going" The boy nodded and followed the girls.

* * *

Myrtle had shown Sarah around the grand library, filled with endless rows of shelves with books on every possible topic. Sarah felt Myrtle was happy here, and she felt exactly the same.

After The break it was time for transfiguration. Myrtle shown Sarah the way, before going to the potions class. After making sure that this was the right room, Sarah entered to find all the places taken already. The only place was next to Tom Riddle, much to Sarah's displeasure. Professor Dumbledore was standing in front of the classroom; his blue is twinkled on Sarah's sight.

"Ah, miss Williams. Welcome. Would you care to seat with Mr. Riddle?" The class looked at Sarah as she made her way to the new place next to the boy who was infamous throughout the whole school. When Sarah took her seat, she felt Tom's stare and the smell of poppies.

" As you have seen, from today we have a new addition to our class. Now, to the work. Today we will work on changing feathers into owls and back. But first open your books on page seventy-five and read the two pages on the topic" every student opened their books and began to read through the pages. Professor Dumbledore walked up to Sarah and Tom.

" Mr. Riddle I would like to ask you to help Ms. Williams here in catching up. Right now, I would like you to go other the first year material" Tom nodded and when Dumbledore started walking around the tables looking at the attempts students make, Tom turned to Sarah.

" First we will start with easy things. Such as turn match into needle" Sarah nodded listening carefully to Tom. He created a match and then showed Sarah the proper way of changing it into the needle.

" Ok, now it's your turn" Sarah nodded, while Tom created another match. She concentrated and imagined the perfect straight needle with a small eye, and with a swish she enchanted the match. When she opened her eyes she gasped. The match was no longer a match. It was a perfectly straight, silver needle with a perfect eye at the end.

" You seem to have good imagination" Tom replied after inspecting the needle. Soon, Dumbledore came by to check how Sarah was doing and was amazed when he saw three needles, all perfect in every way.

" Well miss Williams, it would seem you have a gift towards Trigonometry" Sarah smiled at the professor.

"Thank you professor" She said with a smile, which dropped when she heard the same hissing voice.

_I'll find you_

Sarah's head towards the wall listening carefully, catching attention of both Tom and Dumbledore.

" Is something wrong?" Dumbledore asked seriously. Sarah looked at her incredulous. Didn't you hear? She wanted to ask, but in the last second halted.

" Nothing professor. I thought I heard something, but it must have been my imagination" Sarah answered, putting on her acting her acting skills. Dumbledore nodded and moved on. The moment he did, Sarah looked back at the wall, with a calculating look. He observed her, surprised. Did she hear it? How was she able though?

" Are you alright?" He asked pushing her out of her thoughts. Sarah looked at him with her green eyes, before shaking her head.

" Like always. Now what are we going to do next?"

Throughout the lesson Sarah had learned the first two-month of learning curriculum, of which she was really proud. It was no surprised for Tom that Sarah was able to learn so quickly. Almost too quickly. He felt her power from the moment he met her, and all he wanted is to explore it even more. Though as he looked at the girl, he couldn't help but feel… happy? He never felt happy. But fascinated, that's for sure. When he met Sarah he thought that she was faultless. But now after he took closer look at her he saw something that no one else seemed to have noticed. Firstly, Whenever he wasn't speaking or she doing anything, her mind would float away. The second thing was that when she was out, her hand would start twitching. It would speed up, but Sarah didn't see it. She was out, and when she would come back, the hand would stop. Something was wrong with her, Tom thought.

* * *

After the lesson Sarah felt as if she would faint. She didn't know why, but when she stood up after the lesson she wobbled and Tom was quick enough to hold her.

" I don't feel good" Sarah whispered, but seemed to fight for the control over her body… well to certain extent.

" I will take you to the infirmary" Tom replied and Sarah nodded.

" If its not too much trouble, you could give me directions and I will go by myself…" Tom shook his head and helped her walk down the corridor.

" Nonsense. It would show bad manners from me" Sarah blushed.

" God, I hate feeling like damsel in distress," She muttered. Tom raised his eyebrows. A proud one, eh?

"Well you are certainly the first woman to think so," he said, earning a sharp glance from Sarah.

" Shows how much you know about women, doesn't it?" she replied sharply. Tom sighed and helped her walk through the corridors to the infirmary, where they met older woman in bronze dress. She looked at Sarah and without moment of hesitation she took over her and carried to the nearest bed.

" My dear, you need to rest. What happened?" Sarah closed her eyes though, and drifted away lifeless.

" Mrs. Pomfrey, what's wrong with her? During the class I saw that whenever she would drift of, her hand would start twitching" Madam Pomfrey examined Sarah closely, but didn't know what to say. She was at complete loss, didn't know what happened to the girl. Shaking her head slowly, she turned to the boy.

" I don't know. Never seen something like this before" Tom raised his eyebrows at this. He has hears of madam Pomfrey's famous memory, and that she had never not known the reason for the sick's disease. In this moment Sarah woke up, gasping for air. The healer tried to sooth Sarah down, but Sarah didn't see her.

"She is hallucinating" Madam Pomfrey stated moving away from Sarah. Who was looking around wildly. She closed her eyes and whispered.

" Its just an illusion, just an… Illusion" she took a deep breath and when she opened her eyes, she saw Tom and madam Pomfrey staring right back at her surprised.

" Are you alright my dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Sarah held her finger up.

" Give me a sec..." she said and closed her eyes, breathed in and out, before opening her eyes again she smiled.

" I am alright now. Nothing will happen tonight anymore" Both Tom and the healer were stunned.

" You mean… its not the first time?" Tom asked incredulous.

"Of course not. But I am learning to control it as you have seen" she stated.

"When did it start?" healer asked firmly.

" Sometime ago" Sarah replied 'exactly two nights after the labyrinth. But how could I say that?' she thought.

" What were you hallucinating about?" the healer pressed on.

' About things that shouldn't be said', Sarah thought. " I can't remember" Several questions later, Sarah was released from the infirmary so that she could have some snack. Tom joined her they walked in silence. Finally when they drew near he looked at the beautiful girl beside him. She looked nothing as if she were hallucinating just ten minutes ago.

" Well, how curious, your first day and you already landed in the infirmary" Sarah looked back at him and smiled faintly.

" And that's not the end" She sighed. They reached the doors, where they stopped.

"Thank you for taking me to the infirmary" Sarah thanked him and with a wave she walked to Myrtle who stood in front of the doors, her face lightened up after seeing Sarah.

" Where have you been?" younger girl asked curiously "With him?"

" Oh nothing really I was just feeling unwell and I wanted to go to the infirmary so the healer could give me something" Myrtle nodded, and started to talk about the potion lesson.

Later, Sarah returned back to her dormitory, she sighed and said.

"Ok Jareth, I know that you know that I want you to come here. We need to talk again" The light wind blew around the dormitory and in second on the windowsill sat the ever elegant Goblin king. He smirked at her.

" Hello precious, want to trick me again?"

**Okay, So I did make another chapter, but I really feel that writing doesn't make as much sense if there is no one who would review it. I will end up fed up with writing something that no one appreciates or criticizes and I will stop eventually. So I am hoping for MUCH more reviews. It would really help me if I would know how to improve my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" you know, you aren't very fair jareth. You cheated all the time when I was in the labyrinth and laughed me off. I just learned from you" Sarah sat on the edge of her bed and gazed upon Jareth slowly examining the magical king. The tall blond man was clad in normal jeans and Grey polo shirt. Sarah raised her eyebrows at this, never before did she see almighty goblin king dressed in regal clothes and to tell the truth, she liked it better than the goblin king attire. Jareth smirked, knowing he met with Sarah's approval, as he leaned nonchalantly over the bare wall.

" cunning vixen. What do you want?" he went to the matter directly. Sarah shifted uncomfortably.

" something is wrong" she said.

" really now? It took you long to see it, knowing that you travelled in time by 67 years" Sarah shook her head.

" no it's not that... at least its not only that… Something is wrong with me, I keep hallucinating after... the Labyrinth" Jareth's smirk disappeared in a second. He walked up to Sarah and sat next to her.

" tell me everything" he said seriously. Sarah turned to look through the window and she began.

" after the labyrinth I had hallucinations. With time they grew in intensity and duration. Before the... Night I came here, I had the biggest hallucination of all. It was exactly the scene that would happen just two hours later, every small detail. I could have saved them, but I was stupid" Sarah's voice turned into a soft whisper, as she gazed out through the window.

" such a fool" she finished staring through the window in melancholy. Then she seemed to return, her sadness replaced by firm and determined face.

" never again. I will listen to my instincts from now on, coming back to the important matters, what is happening to me?" Jareth sat still for few moments thinking over everything Sarah said, before telling her.

" there is price to knowledge. I know what happened to you, though it seems so impossible" the girl turned to him and looked into his eyes before answering.

" what is it that you want?" Jareth smiled slightly.

" every weekend you will spend with _me_ in the labyrinth. You will spend it from early in the morning till late in the night and attend every ball I am hosting or invited to" Sarah didn't answer for a while, contemplating.

" do you really know what happened to me? Moreover, can you help me get better?" Jareth nodded steadily.

" of course" Sarah bit her lip, thinking hard. Spend whole weekends with the man who stole your brother, in exchange for health? What has she gotten herself into?

" just to make sure, how many weekends?" she wanted to make sure.

" my dear, precious Sarah, never agreeing before knowing everything to the dot" Sarah didn't respond, instead, kept her gaze on the king, who smirked.

" every weekend until I grow tired of you" Sarah smiled at that.

" We'll then, it shouldn't take very long" jareth raised his eyebrows. How wrong could she be! Not only did he love her, and a Fae loves only once in their long lives, But he was so fascinated in her that even Tartarus couldn't take her away from him.

" Really? Why is that?" he asked at which Sarah shrugged.

" Nothing really. It's just that I am such a boring person, that you will get bored in less than a month at most" Jareth laughed at this, he laughed hard. How could such a woman have such a low view on herself? She was one of the most extraordinary people he has ever met!

" How wrong you are precious. Now do we have a deal?" Sarah hesitated.

" When will you help me?" she asked in return, making Jareth sigh. That vixen!

" Right away" Sarah looked from the window at the tall figure.

" Alright then" she nodded and could see Jareth's smile widen.

" We'll then, I will prepare potion for you to breathe in. Then it will be your turn to pay your part of the deal" Sarah nodded stiffly and stood up when she heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

" You need to go now" she said swiftly to the king, who nodded quickly and disappeared with glitter. Sarah rolled her eyes with a small smile whispered.

" Show off" and she could swear that she heard laughter, before Dorea and Ellie entered the bedroom. Seeing Sarah a little place, Ellie took a step closer to her.

" Are you alright Sarah?" the girl in question smiled slightly, shaking her head.

" Nothing out of ordinary. I will leave you to your deserved peace" with this Sarah walked out of the dormitory leaving two girls puzzled. Ellie turned to Dorea before saying.

" Did you feel this sadness around her? This emptiness?" Dorea nodded slowly.

" I am just so curious why she came here now? Where did she come from? We don't know anything about her!" Ellie kept nodding in agreement.

" I think" Dorea lowered her voice conspirationately " we need to find out don't we?"

* * *

Sarah walked softly through the corridors, delighted in the silence she listened to the soft echo of her footsteps as she made her way towards the lake. There was no one apart from her, which made her quite uneasy. Where we're the first years? Sarah stopped with shock at the view before. The hair on her neck took their upright position and her eyes bulged open.

There, just in front of her in the big puddle of water lay still body of a small boy. She run up to the boy, and terrified tried to wake him up.

" Help! Help! Someone help!" she screamed, while checking the boy's pulse and breathing. Both were quite small and shallow, the boy didn't move at all, not even his eyes, and eyes ALWAYS moved! Finally small group of girls came towards her, curious as to what happened. Of course, Dorea and Ellie were one of the girls. Other girl was a tall girl with dark eyes and big eyes, her name was Minerva McGonagall.

" What happened?" she asked, quickly sitting next to Sarah examining the boy. Sarah looked at the girl frightened.

" I have no idea! I was walking through the corridor and saw this boy..." Sarah was interrupted by Dorea's scream. Everyone looked at the girl who stared at the wall terrified.

" This is... This is BLOOD!" she cried out. Sarah turned to the mentioned wall and her heart stopped. There on the wall, was a sign words painted with red substance.

_You're next mudblood_

Out of nowhere flocks of people came from both sides of the corridor. Sarah could see Tom in the crowd, but decided to ignore him and his band. Dumbledore made his way through the swarm of people. Sarah styled with the boy in his arms, now calm. She shouldn't halve, there was boy in her arms who seemed dead! And yet, she felt he wasn't. Instead, she looked around with a calculating look, most especially on the walls. That voice had to have something in common with the attack. Slowly her eyes travelled to Tom who was staring back at her calmly. She kept looking at him, as if she blamed him for the attack.. Tom remained impassive, though at heart he feared. How could she know? Did she know or was it merely a suspicion? He had to bring her on his side, her power...he would be limitless in power! Not to talk about the curiosity he felt towards her. Also the sight of that moaning girl still alive brought his anger into place.

Meanwhile Dumbledore kneeled down beside Sarah and started to examine the boy.

" Petrified. Miss Williams, will you come with me to my office. We need to talk" he whispered to her. Sarah nodded and gently let the boy on the floor and stood up, while madam Pomfrey took care of the child. When Sarah passed with

Dumbledore she was met with dark glances from the rest of the students, though she ignored them. She could feel distrust and repulsion and fear surrounding her. She also felt surprise and amusement coming from one single person. Sarah looked at Tom who was now leaning over the wall, surrounded by his company. Malloy seemed extremely happy seeing Sarah go with the professor and he didn't bother hiding it.

In Dumbledore's office Sarah was seated so that she faced The professor who sat on the opposite side of the table. He looked at her seriously, his blue eyes scanning Sarah's face.

" Now miss Williams. Tell me what happened" Sarah kept silent for a longer minute before resting her right leg upon her left crossing them.

" I was going to the lake sir." she started " when I walked past the corridor. There in the puddle I saw this boy. Covered in water, laying as if dead. He was laying exactly like my parents and brother" she whispered.

" Only they were dead and the boy... What happened to him? Doyle said something about being petrified" Dumbledore's nodded solemnly.

" I am afraid so. You see, miss Williams, the boy was somehow meddled into someone's act of revenge. Be assured, he will live, though it will take some time to make the potion" Sarah merely nodded, looking through the window, deeply in thoughts.

" Is there something you would like to tell me miss Williams?" the professor asked, while Sarah while outside remained impassive, inside fought a battle. Should she tell him about the voice? No, he would think I was mad, she decided.

" No sir. I don't think so" Dumbledore kept his gaze for a while more, before nodding slowly.

" I don't think it was you miss Williams. Though I a sure many people won't agree with me in this case. You must be careful from now on. Go and try to relax for the remainder of the day. I am sure you need it" Sarah nodded and stood up. She faced the older professor and smiled slightly.

" Thank you sir. I really hope the boy will get better. Which reminds me..."

" Of miss Myrtle. Yes, this young student is quite clever, just like she should be. Jut the art of interacting with others" Sarah nodded.

" I will take care of her. She deserves as much" Dumbledore nodded.

" Yes, her past is covered with black sadness and grief, and everyone needs a friend" Sarah acknowledged as she walked out of the room. When Dumbledore was alone once more, he looked into e distance and murmured quietly.

" Tom, is this wise?"

* * *

Sarah soon found Myrtle who was trying to stop from weeping in the girls bathroom. Somehow Sarah knew that she would find the girl in there. When Sarah reached the bathroom, she opened the doors delicately and peeped thought the gap. There she saw Myrtle, her petite face drowned in tears and her glasses in big black frame only enlarged the redness and puffiness of her eyes. Sarah dropped to the ground next to Myrtle and hugged her. The younger girl allowed her still weeping.

" Shh, it's alright. What happened Myrtle?" the girl hugged Sarah back as she cried out softly in a breaking voice.

" Eric was attacked" her voice was cracking, and Sarah felt the urge to hug Myrtle into a protective embrace.

" You know him?" she asked her softly.

" Y-yes. I... I like him" Sarah soothed Myrtle.

" Don't worry, Eric will be fine. Professor Dumbledore told me that he won't die and that in some time the potion will be made to heal him" myrtle's crying let down on intensity.

" The weird thing is, that I got a letter today" myrtle sniffed" it was from him. He told me to meet him. To meet him in the place he was attacked" that was curious indeed. How ironic that in the place where myrtle was supposed to meet her crush, the same lover was petrified. Was this a coincidence?

" Come, let's go outside. We will find some peace there" myrtle nodded and followed Sarah as the two of them made their way out of the castle.

There was silence by the lakes. No sound was made by the birds or wind. The girls made their way to the edge of the lake, where they sat in silence. Myrtle was still trying to deal with the shock she had lived through, staring intently on the flat surface of the large lake. Sarah's mind wandered elsewhere. What happened... Why Eric? What was there about this boy that he was attacked? Why him?

Sarah glanced down at myrtle who lay down on the ground, unmoving. Her big eyes were glazed as she stared at the water. Sarah sighed inwardly. She needed to help the girl, before she closed up.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking quickly behind herself, she spotted Tom, looming over her.

" Tom" she forced a smile on her face.

" May I join you?" he asked politely. Myrtle woke up and stared fearfully at the tall boy. Sarah, who didn't want to be rude, smiled slightly and nodded.

" Of course" Tom sat besides Sarah, sitting very close to her.

" I gather you were the first to see the boy?" Tom asked lightly, as if he were asking about the weather. Sarah turned to him sharply.

" Yes" she simply stated.

" That must have been a shock for you I am sure" Sarah tilted her head.

" Now, why the concern?" Sarah glanced briefly at myrtle who sank lower to the ground, small tears evident on her cheeks. She placed her hand upon Myrtles shoulder, comforting her. She bend to Myrtle's ear and whisper.

" Not next to him. Stay strong for Eric" myrtle nodded delicately, and stopped the tears from further spilling. Sarah sat back to her seat, and turned to meet Tom's intrigued face. She smelled curiosity burn through his skin,

" I fear of more attacks like this. We need to be walking in groups from now on, just to make sure we are all protected" Sarah stared at Tom in shock. More attacks?

" We will remember. I am going to protect Myrtle as much as I can, and if something ever happens to her, the one responsible will face the consequence" Sarah vowed, though Tom felt that it was a warning. She suspected him! That cunning vixen!

Tom forced a smile and said.

" And I will help you and all others. I do not wish for any more attacks" he said this so sincerely, that even Myrtle looked up believing him. Sarah however, still held distrust in her eyes. Tom saw this and smiled inwardly. This girl was simply amazing.

" Thank you" Myrtle whispered looking at Tom with queer gaze. With dread Sarah spotted fascination in Myrtle's deep brown eyes. Tom seemed to see this as well, and he smiled. This little mud blood was far too trusting. He forced a smile on his lips and stood up. He looked back at Sarah before saying.

" Our first potion lesson will start tomorrow a seven. It will be like that until the end of the year. Transfiguration will be every Tuesday at six. You shouldn't stay here alone, let me take you back to your dormitory" myrtle started to smile and tried to say something, when Sarah interjected her.

" I am sure that we will handle by ourselves and anyway, we have some things to talk over and this is the best place to speak. But thanks all the same if asking" Sarah gave him a dazzling smile and waved him. Tom clearly wasn't happy with another refusal, though he had no other choice an to stand up and walk away. He walked slowly and deliberately. He felt wrath. There was no other way to put his emotions. This wasn't how I was supposed to go! Why didn't Sarah give in to his glamour? Why was she so stubborn? And most of all, why did he care so much?

* * *

When Tom disappeared behind the hill upon hitch he firstly climbed, Sarah turned to Myrtle, who stared at her with confusion.

" Why did you decline his offer?" she asked shocked. Sarah sighed.

" You see Myrtle, I have this sort of... Gift, let's put it this way, and I am able to see people's emotions. Quite useful actually. Ow, Tom is a curious man. He, is surrounded by darkness and death, from top to bottom. And... I just don't trust him" myrtle stared at Sarah through her thick glasses, in all her bewilderment it was harder for her to process what Sarah said.

" Does the headmaster know?" she asked, on which Sarah merely shook her head.

" No, I didn't tell anyone. And don't tell anyone either, ok?" after hesitation, Myrtle nodded slowly, as if not sure if she really wouldn't tell.

" Do you think Tom was the one responsible for the... Attack" Myrtle gulped the last word, on the verge of letting the tears fall again. This time it was Sarah's turn to hesitate. She stood up slowly, before turning to Myrtle and answering.

" I don't know. I think so, but it could be anyone really. The question is, why would he do it, and how"

* * *

Sarah was tired. The whole Thursday went b so quickly, that her head was dizzy from all the new information's she had learned. It was time for her lesson with Tom, and regretfully, she forced herself out of the comfortable seat in the Gryffindor common room, and was just about to exit the room, when she bumped into a huge boy. He was about two meters tall and had long black thick hair. He had a large 'bumpy' nose, as Sarah liked to call it, thin lips and small sparkling black eyes. However, his height contradicted his character. He stood shyly, looking from the floor to Sarah and back and entwined his hand behind his back.

" I am very shorry" he replied quietly and shyly. Sarah smiled at him.

" No problem..."

" Me name is Hagrid" Sarah smiled kindly.

" My name is Sarah Williams. It's pleasure to meet you. I am sorry but I have to go. I have lesson...but I would like to hang out with you more Hagrid. Do you want to join me and Myrtle tomorrow at breakfast? Come to think of it, I always saw you eat alone" Hagrid blushed furiously at Sarah's proposal, and nodded. Sarah smiled kindly and with a final wave of her hand she walked out of the common room. Truth be told, Sarah felt loneliness on Hagrid. She was saddened greatly, and decided that she would help him, like she helps Myrtle. Or tries to help.

She walked down to the dungeons, feeling the temperature lower down with her. She wandered around the stone corridors and made her way to the class where Tom told her to go to. There she found Tom sitting on a stool and reading a book, waiting for her to come. She stopped at the door uncertainly, when he without looking up said.

" No use of standing in the doorway Sarah" Sarah sighed and entered the cool room.

" Today we will start with basics. You are equipped I am sure?" Sarah nodded.

" Perfect. Now, to the task. I want you to do this elixir" tom pointed with his finger on the page of his book. Sarah trotted to him and looked down reading.

" Felix Felicis... I've heard about it. It's the potion of luck?" Sarah turned to face Tom while asking the question.

" Yes" the girl smiled.

" Isn't it like, very hard to do?" Tom shrugged and pointed at the cauldron.

" You show me" with small laugh Sarah walked to the cauldron and looked at the open book of potions. Frowning, she read down the ingredients and finally she raised her head and looked at Tom for longer time.

"This isn't for the first years is it Tom?" The boy, who was currently sitting and writing something down, looked up at Sarah, and the girl spotted flashes of amusement in his eyes.

"I want to test you. This isn't the… hardest potion I ever made and I managed to do it in my first year as well. Now, go, and do the potion" Sarah frowned once more, before going to the shelves and preparing all the ingredients. She could feel Tom observing her quietly as began the potion. She couldn't read anything from his face, because there was nothing to read from. His face was blank even eyes didn't speak a word.

As Sarah proceeded with the potion, Tom observed her quietly. Unknown to Sarah, he was utterly impressed. She got the hang of one of the hardest potions ever exiting! And she looked as if she was born to do this! Sarah really seemed flawless, only her lack of friends would speak against her. Why didn't she want to have any friends, only some freaks like moaning Myrtle and the giant Hagrid? Yet, as Tom looked at Sarah he that whenever he would feel curiosity streak out of his body, or anger quickening his blood circulation, she noticed all this. How could she? There was a witch once, To recalled, That possessed the ability to feel other people's emotions. Could Sarah have the ability as well? I have to look for something that I could use to block her, but firstly I need to check my little theory.

Sarah turned around to face Tom, small smile playing on her face.

" Yes?' Tom asked gazing from above his writing,

" I made it"

**AN: Okay I have one thing to say**

**Reviews Please !**

**Okay, I lied. I want to tell that in the next chapter there will be more consequences for Sarah's actions. Some yet unrevealed**

**the more reviews I get, the faster I will upload**


End file.
